Duel Master's Guide
Touted as an "Easy way to Learn Yu-Gi-Oh!", the Duel Master's Guide explains all the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game Rules, and also gives great tips on basic deck building. The Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Master's Guide teaches you, step by step how to become a Yu-Gi-Oh! Master. The DVD also shows you sample duels, and it's arguably easier to understand than the printed rule book(s) when this was first released to retail. It even features the voices of Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto (Wayne Grayson & Dan Green respectively) from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Second series anime. * DVD Chapter List: ** Chapter 1 - Prologue ** Chapter 2 - Preparation ** Chapter 3 - Card Details ** Chapter 4 - Phases of Gameplay ** Chapter 5 - Battle and Damage ** Chapter 6 - Sample Duel ** Chapter 7 - More Details and Epilogue Sample Duel The sample duel chapter integrates all of the previous chapters. Joey Wheeler provides commentary throughout the duel. The duel features the Yugi Starter Deck against the Kaiba Starter Deck, and Joey refers to the players as such. The pre-duel procedures are run through and “Kaiba” executes a coin toss. “Yugi” calls it right and decides to go first. Yugi's hand: Castle Walls, Fissure, Yami, Waboku, Silver Fang Kaiba's hand: La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Battle Ox, Rogue Doll, Dark Hole, Just Desserts Yugi's turn: Draws Dian Keto the Cure Master. Normal Summons Silver Fang in attack mode. Kaiba's turn: Draws The Flute of Summoning Dragon. Summons La Jinn in attack mode, attacks Silver Fang and destroys it. Yugi's Life Points: (8000-(1800-1200))=7400 Yugi: Draws Beaver Warrior, sets it on the field. Kaiba: Draw Ookazi, plays it. Yugi's LP: (7400-800)=6600. Summons Battle Ox in attack mode, destroys the set Beaver Warrior. La Jinn attacks directly: Yugi LP: (6600-1800)=4800. Yugi: Draws Giant Soldier of Stone. Sets it on the field and sets Castle Walls. Kaiba: Draws Remove Trap. Battle Ox attacks the set Giant Soldier of Stone. Yugi activates Castle Walls, increasing Giant Soldier of Stone's DEF. (2000+500)=2500. Kaiba loses LP: (8000-(2500-1700))=7200. Sets Just Deserts. Yugi: Draws Man-Eater Bug. Plays Fissure, which destroys Battle Ox. Sets Man-Eater Bug on the field. Kaiba plays the set Just Deserts, which causes Yugi to lose 500 LP for each monster. Yugi LP: 4800-(2 X 500)=3800. Kaiba: Draws Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Summons Rogue Doll in attack mode. Yugi: Draws Summoned Skull. Flip Summons Man-Eater Bug to trigger its effect, which destroys La Jinn. He uses it as a Tribute to summon Summoned Skull before switching Giant Soldier of Stone to attack mode. Summoned Skull attacks Rogue Doll (7200-(2500-1600))=6300. Giant Soldier of Stone then attacks Kaiba directly: 6300-1300=5000. Yugi then uses Dian Kieto to restore his LP by 1000: Yugi LP: 3800+1000=4800. Kaiba: Draw Hitotsu-Me Giant and sets it on the field. Yugi: Draws Reinforcements, plays the Field Spell Yami, which increases Summoned Skull's ATK and DEF by 200. (2700 ATK). Skull destroys Hitotsu Me Giant, and Giant Soldier of Stone attacks directly (5000-1300)=3700. Kaiba: Draw's Hane-Hane, sets it. Yugi: Draws Dark Magician. Attacks with Skull, flip effect of Hane Hane sends Stone back to Yugi's hand before being destroyed. Kaiba: Draws Lord of Dragon. Plays Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on field, namely Summoned Skull. Summons Lord of Dragons in attack mode, plays The Flute of Summoning Dragon to Special Summon Blue-Eyes. Lord of Dragon attacks (ATK boosted by Yami: 1400) directly, then Blue Eyes. Yugi LP: (4800-(1400+3000))=400 Yugi: Draws Trap Hole. Sets it and Waboku before setting Giant Stone Soldier in defense. Kaiba: Draws Mystic Horseman. Summons it, but Trap Hole destroys it. Blue Eyes attacks, but Waboku saves Yugi’s monster, flipping it to face up defense position. Yugi: Draws Change of Heart. Plays it and takes control of Lord of Dragon. Switches Stone Soldier to attack. Tributes Lord of Dragon and Stone Soldier to summon Dark Magician. Sets Reinforcements. Kaiba: Draws Two-Pronged Attack, sets it. Attacks Dark Magician with Blue Eyes, but Yugi triggers Reinforcemnts. With Yami, Dark Magician wins: (2500+200+500)=3200. Kaiba’s LP: 3700-(3200-3000)=3500. Yugi: Draws Celtic Guardian. Summons it. Celtic attacks directly: 3500-1400=2100. Dark Magician attacks: 2100-2700=-600. Yugi wins.